


In the heat of the moment

by Hannigram_lover



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Will Graham, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Omega Will Graham, Table Sex, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigram_lover/pseuds/Hannigram_lover
Summary: Both Will and Jack attended a dinner party at Hannibal's place and the doctor caught Will's scent and found out he was in heat, then his rut was kicking in.....





	In the heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, it was just witten for fun. Lol.
> 
> Enjoy some Hannigram smut :D x

"Would you like some more wine, Will?", the young agent looks up at The doctor, a smile tugs his lips, a deep flush on his cheeks, running down his neck, Oh that beautiful neck. "If you don't mind", holding up the empty glass. Hannibal stands up and walks round the table to stand next to him. He starts to pour the wine and his nostrils suddenly flared, catching a beautiful and noticeable scent. He's in heat, he thinks. His hands start to shake a bit, nearly spilling the wine on the table, trying to fight the urge of his alpha reactions of going into rut. "Are you alright Dr. Lecter?", Jack Crawford says, quirking an eyebrow. 

"I'm fine", he replies, the last part coming out a bit strained. Jack didn't sound convinced. "Are you sure?". Hannibal doesn't answer, he just goes and sits back down, an uncomfortable feeling in his suit trousers, throbbing cock pressing against them. He gets back to his own wine, trying to act normal. But then he looked up and saw that Will was looking at him intensely. 

They lock eyes for a brief moment, Will started shifting in his seat, slick rushing out of his body with his heat intensified by Hannibal's musky scent. Then out of no where, Hannibal shoots up, sending the chair flying backwards and he jumps across the table, grabbing Will by the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards himself, pushing his nose into the nape sucking up more of the young mans scent, eyelids fluttering. Jack sits there, too shocked to move, he coughs and says he should go, but they are too far gone to notice him.

Will bites his bottom lip, which Hannibal finds totally sexy and he comes in for a deep kiss, pushing his tongue in to gain access, Will moans into his mouth. He grabs his waist, turning him around and bends him over the table, plates crashing on the floor in the process. He drapes his body over Will, holding him down and thrusts against him, panting hotly into his ear, the boys mouth hangs open in pleasure, Jack takes the beautiful sight in, getting hard himself. 

Hannibal drags Will up, back to chest and he puts his hand round his neck, putting slight pressure to his windpipe, his other hand running down his chest, to his muscly washboard stomach and settles on his covered cock, squeezing hard, earning a squeak from him. He chuckles and takes the zip in his fingers, slowly pulling it down, licking the side of Will's neck in the process.  
Hannibal unbuckles the agents trousers and pulls them down with his underwear, just enough for his cock to spring free, the head is bright red and shining with pre-come. He was doing this all in front of agent Crawford and was very proud of it, loving the way he's reacting to this perfect display, he stared straight at Jack and took Will's cock into his hand, giving it a few pumps, running his finger along the slit. 

"Fuck, Hannibal", he breathes. Bringing a hand round the back of the doctors head and the other one holding onto the one that's holding his cock, encouraging him to go faster, his hips started jerking at the feeling. Hannibal lets go of his neck and sticks his fingers into Will's mouth, tongue swirling around the digits passionately. 

He turns Will to face him, he pushes him backwards so he sits on the table, he bends down and pulls his trousers and boxes all the way off, then proceeds to free his own cock, he takes it in hand, pulling the foreskin back and forth, Will's mouth goes dry at the sight of it and makes an audible gulp. "Lay back, Will", he says between heavy breaths. He does as he is told and his legs fall wide as Hannibal places himself between them. Holding his wrists above his head, he kisses and licks round the boys neck, near his scent gland, then is working his way down to his flat stomach, making it flutter under his ministrations. 

He takes Will's hips and pulls him towards the edge of the table, making the head his length rub against the inside of his thigh, spreading a trail pre-come on it. The doctor thrusts his pelvis forward and rubs the underside of his cock against Will's, a shuddering breath escaping from both of them, Hannibal can't take it no longer and he shoves himself inside the agent right to the hilt, holding his hips in a vice like grip. He gives him a moment to adjust to the sudden penetration and then he gives a slight nod to continue, he starts off slow and sensual, then he takes up speed. The violent thrusts make Will jolt and he lays his head back, closing his eyes and just enjoying the ride.

Jack is getting so turned on by the sight and of Will's panting and moaning, he grabs his own hardening cock in his pants, palming it through the fabric. Hannibal stands straight, lazily thrusting and grabs one of his expensive red wine bottles, pouring it over the young mans torso, letting it pool in the centre, he then ducks down to lick and suck it off his skin, moving to one of his nipples, swirling his tongue round the hardening nub, then doing the same with the other one. The feeling shoots straight to Will's hard cock and his mouth opens to release a long whine, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Lecter drops his whole weight onto Will and holds him down as he gets close to his climax, he snakes his hand between them and grabs hold of the young mans dick and pumps it in time with his thrusts, all fast and desperate. Will's legs starts shaking due to the duel sensations, "Han-", then he comes, shooting his hot seed all over Hannibal's hands and stomach. The doctor drops his head onto the boys shoulder and is trying to get his breath back, the orgasm was so intense, they lay there for a while, still locked together. 

Once they both come to their senses, they both realise they're not alone, Oh yes, Jack was still here, he looks down at agent Crawford's hands then back to Will, with a slight smirk on his lips, "looks like he enjoyed the show, Will", then they laugh. Will suddenly feels exposed and he jumps off the table, grabbing his pants, Hannibal only had to tuck his dick back in, the bastard.


End file.
